


Can this monster fall in love? (Creepypasta love story Yaoi)

by Shadowmonsterkiller



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Demons, Horror, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Monsters, Romance, Scary, Yaoi, made up original characer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsterkiller/pseuds/Shadowmonsterkiller
Summary: Shadow has been alone along time. He hasn't had anybody there for him. He doesn't believe that anybody will actually love him. Will they prove him wrong?Read to find out.





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story.

**Shadow pov**

I am at home alone like usual. I am always alone. It has been this way for along time. I won’t say for how long.

My parents killed. Nobody wanting me. I didn’t have any other family. So, I am by myself.

I found the murders and killed them. But after that. I love the sight of blood. So, every so often I would kill people.

Sometimes I would kill people at times because I had to or I would be dead at least think I would be.

Being lonely isn’t the best thing. I was walking in a forest. I heard something. I look around.

I don’t see anything with my normal human vision. I use my other. I see some type of un human creature.

He has no face and tentacles. Interesting. What should I do? I see a note. Should I take it? It looks like it is his.

I shouldn’t take it from him. I shall leave it.

**Slenderman pov**

I see a person walking in my forest. The person sees the note but doesn’t take it. Why didn’t the person take it?

I follow this person around.

**Shadow pov**

His noises are bothering me. If the creature is a he. I ain’t sure if the creature is a he. I keep walking around.

He keeps making the noises and it is bothering. “Are you gonna keep following me around?” I ask.

I don’t hear any answer. “Can you talk creature?” I ask. “Are you talking to me?” he asks.

It is a male voice. I turn to see the creature. “Yes, you.” I say. “I am curious why you didn’t take my note?” He asks.

“Because I don’t really take people’s things step if I really need to. But a note. Not really.” I say.

“Okay then.” He said. “I am curious. Where am I?” I ask. “You are in my forest. I am Slenderman.” He said.

“Oh, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to come into your forest without permission.” I say. “Okay?” he asks confused.

“Anyways, I gonna leave.” I say and walk away. Then I see a male with paper white skin, a smile carved into his face, black hair, his eyelids are burned off.

“Can I leave?” I ask. “You didn’t scream?” the male asks. “No, you didn’t scare me.” I say.

“Don’t I look scary?” he asks. If he saw I looked. People say I look ugly but I say I look unique.

“No.” I say. “Why not?” he asks. “Because you don’t.” I say. “Do I look beautiful?” He asks.

“Yes.” I say. “Why?” he asks. “Because you are. I am unique looking.” I say. “What you mean?” he asks.

I take off my hood. He sees my face. “Wow, you have two different eye colors and you have three different colors in your hair.” He said.

I have pale skin that will never sunburn, black silver white long hair it goes down to my back, silver right eye and light red left eye.

I nod. “Anyways, I am leaving.” I say. I leave. Slenderman gives me something before I fully leave.

I read it. It says ‘What are you?’ I ain’t human that is something true.


	2. Are I one of them?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow ain't sure if he is one of them. He thinks he is just something all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't list all the Creepypasta that will be in the story.

**Shadow pov**

I was at home. I think about going back. “Should I go back?” I ask. I don’t know if I should. The only problem is are they gonna come back for me?

I get up and decide to go back to Slender forest. I get there. I see them again. Slenderman takes me back to his mansion and shows me other people.

They all look different like me but also not human. “I am Jeff.” Said the guy from yesterday.

I nod. “Hi, I am his older brother Homicidal Liu. **I am Sully**.” Liu and Sully said. (Sully will be in bold).

Everyone tells me their name. “Nice to meet you all.” I say. “Hey, Shadow. Can you play with me?” Sally asks.

I haven’t played with anybody since I was younger. That was so long ago. I am old but still look like I am only in my teens.

That I like about myself I don’t look like my actual age. Oh, if I did. I look like a walking skeleton.

Not something someone wants to see. “I ain’t sure.” I say. “Why not?” she asks. “I just really sure.” I say.

“You should. Why wouldn’t you?” Jane asks. “Because I haven’t done things with others in years. I have no friends or family.” I say.

“Wow.” Everyone said. “Please, play with me.” Sally said. “Fine.” I say. I play tea party with her.

It wasn’t bad. I kinda liked it because someone finally wanted to do something with me.

I haven’t smiled in years also. “Hey, Shadow. Why don’t you smile?” Sally asks. “I haven’t smiled in years.” I say.

“Awww, that is sad.” She says. “Yeah.” I say. “Hey, Shadow want to play video games?” BEN asks.

“I guess.” I say. I play with BEN and Jeff and beat both of them. “How?” BEN and Jeff asks. “How what?” I ask.

“How did you beat both of us?” Jeff asks. “I guess I was lucky.” I say. “Okay then.” Jeff said sounded kinda confused.

“Maybe you cheated.” BEN said. “No. I didn’t.” I say. I get up and leave. “Where are you going?” Slenderman asks.

“Back to my so called home.” I say and leave. I didn’t really mind being there but do they really want me there?

Will those people be like them? Leave me and say they don’t want me.

_Flash back_

“We don’t want you anymore. You are different from us. Nobody will ever want you. Nobody will ever love you. You will always be alone.” They said.

“But.” I say. “We don’t care. Nobody will. You will forever be alone.” They said. They ain’t human like me but why did they leave me? Why don’t they want me anymore?

What did I do wrong? I go back my house. I cry for awhile then think about it. They are probably right.

I will be forever alone.

_End of Flash back_

I sigh. I get back home. Well, I guess it was okay for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in the next chapter
> 
> Who do you think they are the ones Shadow was talking about in the beginning of this chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> See you in the next chapter


End file.
